


(18+) Congratulating Rapidash

by RD87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Come Inflation, Horse Racing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: Darren had just won first place in a race, thanks to his Rapidash. He feels his Rapidash is underappreciated and wants to thank him, but he doesn't know how.





	(18+) Congratulating Rapidash

Pokemon Short - Congratulating Rapidash

The crowd cheered when Darren and his speedy Rapidash nearly flew past the finish line, 5 seconds ahead of the person in second. Darren flashed a smile to the crowd and his Pokemon. He hopped off of his mount and lead him to the feeding trough, then went to collect his prize.  
Darren wasn't the best, but he was aiming to be. Out of his region, he could confidently say he was somewhere in the top 10. Of course, he couldn't have done it without his faithful Rapidash.  
Darren collected his trophy and his 100,000 Pokecash prize, then headed towards the nearest hotel. Of course, there were the fans asking for autographs and congratulating him, but he didn't mind. Finally, he got past the people and booked a room for the night; tomorrow he was heading home.  
As Darren was falling asleep, he suddenly felt like he needed to reward Rapidash somehow for being there with him. He didn't want to put retirement on the table yet, and Darren knew Rapidash didn't either. Of course, he also needed to make sure his Pokemon maintained a balanced diet, so he couldn't give him too many sweets.  
Darren just couldn't figure out what to do. He put the thought off to the side, and tried to fall asleep. One last thought stirred in his mind before he dozed off, an image of Rapidash's cock.  
He woke up the next day with a raging boner, and he couldn't take out the image of his Pokemon's dick in his head. He let his eyes rest for a little while, then tucked his stiff cock in his waistband and got ready to leave.  
On the long way home, he spotted a nice field to settle down and rest for a while. He'd been bicycling on his own for around 3 hours now and his legs were tired, and Rapidash must have also been hungry by now.  
He opened his backpack and took out a picnic blanket, along with some food he had packed. "Rapidash, let's eat!" shouted Darren as he released his Pokemon from its Pokeball. Darren had set up a nice victory feast, all of Rapidash's favorite foods and nutritional supplements. They chowed down and ate everything on their plates, and laid down to rest for an hour or two.  
They laid down on the soft grass, with Darren's head on the horse Pokemon's stomach. Darren was talking about how excited he would be for the next race, and Rapidash was eager as well. "I heard there's a groomer in the next city, I think a massage for both of us would be great before we start training, also w-" A flock of Pidgeys fluttered to the left and he turned his head around out of instinct, but his eyes were suddenly stuck looking at Rapidash's large sheath.  
Darren tried to regain his focus and tried to speak, but it came out as incoherent mumbles and an actual word or two. Rapidash caught on to what Darren was looking at, and was surprised at first but also found himself mildly interested. He nudged Darren on his back, which broke him out of his trance. "Are... are you sure Rapidash?" asked Darren, to which the fire Pokemon responded with a simple neigh.  
Darren wasn't sure what to do, it was his first time doing something like this. He wasn't even sure why he was so suddenly attracted to his Pokemon, but the image of his cock appeared in his head over and over again, making his mouth water. Darren finally made a move and grabbed the lying Pokemon's sheath, and caressing the Pokemon's plump and juicy balls as well.  
The trainer started sweating as he touched the wet inside of the sheath, he wasn't sure if it was because he was aroused or if it was because of the fact that he was next to a fire-type. He stopped just as soon as the head appeared and began to take his clothes off, hoping that it would help cool him down, but all it did was make him hotter and hotter.  
Oh god, am I in heat? wondered Darren, confused as to how a male Pokemon got a human male to get into this state, but his thoughts were instantly clouded by the need to at least touch his Pokemon's cock.  
Darren continued to stroke Rapidash's sheath, and watched slowly as the 2 feet, 3 inch diameter cock slowly emerged, throbbing harder than Darren's heart could beat. He stared in awe at its amazing size, and sniffed in all its amazing fumes.  
Rapidash wanted some action and was getting impatient, he nudged his trainer again, "Alright, I'll get on with it." Rapidash laid back and enjoyed the feelings of having his trainer suck him off. Darren just couldn't get enough of the hot juices. He rubbed the Pokemons hard cock, milking every drop of the delicious and salty precum out of him.  
Darren started to drive the cock deeper into his throat, forcing just a few inches into his neck as he bobbed up and down. Rapidash couldn't get enough of this, he could feel himself getting close and needed not hurt his trainer, so he pulled his legs just a little back and let out a powerful stream of cum into his mouth.  
Darren surprised by Rapidash almost pulling the cock out of his mouth, but even more surprised when the cock flared right in his mouth. His mouth was already filled with the huge horse cock, and the hot cum streamed into his mouth, filling every milliliter of his mouth. Darren tried to pull Rapidash's dick out of his mouth, but the flare was too large. It felt like his cheeks were about to burst, and no matter how much of the delicious fluids he swallowed, more just came and came.  
*Pop* and it finally came out, almost breaking his jaw. Sticky and warm cum flowed out from his overflowing mouth, and the still-spraying cock completely covered his face and chest with white fluids. Darren felt satisfied being covered with Rapidash's sperm, which was now finally dying down. He caught the last few drops in his mouth and mmm'd loudly to let his Pokemon know that he enjoyed it. "You weren't holding back, weren't you?" teased Darren as he wiped the cum off of his eyes and sticking his covered fingers in his mouth.  
Darren got up from the floor, with a boner and wondered if he should relieve himself before they moved again. Rapidash got up as well, and nudged Darren once more. "What is it?" asked Darren. Rapidash looked down to his still rock-hard cock and neighed. "Oh, you want round two, huh? Well how do you want it?" Rapidash stepped forward and pushed Darren down lightly, "I'm not sure if it'll fit but anything for you."  
The smell intensified with Darren under his Pokemon, it might have been the musty smell of semen but he didn't know. Darren got a good portion of the sticky cum and slathered it on his puckered asshole, then licking the rest off. "I'm good to go, buddy." signaled Darren. Rapidash stepped forward and his cock poked the entrance of Darren's anus. Darren grabbed the Pokemon's two muscular front legs and pushed back, groaning loudly as the cock stretched him wide open.  
He yelped as the cock suddenly went in, and the large head of the cock rested in his anal cavity. Darren panted, from the heat and from exhaustion, but yet he continued pushing it deeper and deeper. He muttered to himself, "deeper, deeper, deeper," ignoring the pain and just wanting his Pokemon to cum deep inside of him.  
Darren got more and more into him, so much that he could feel it throbbing inside of him. So much that his stomach bulged from its size, so much that he could barely stand the pain. "I... I think this is as far as I can go, Rapidash." his Pokemon neighed, as if it were saying "Nonsense" and pushed deeper. Darren groaned as the Pokemon grinded the other 12 inches of his mighty cock into him. He could feel his insides just stretching barely enough to accept it.  
He held back tears and the cock went deeper into his stomach, he was almost screaming in pain. It felt like he was tearing him in half, but he wanted it more and more. His own cock was still rock hard, and almost at climax. Just when Darren was about to yell, he felt the horses furry balls slap his own; he had gotten all 24 inches inside of him. Darren rested and caught his breath, trying not to pay attention to the burning sensation at the top of his stomach. He felt all around his belly, feeling the curve of the cock curve his own stomach.  
Once he was done getting used to the feeling of being so full, he started stroking the cock with his ass. "Ohhh... you're so big...." moaned Darren, taking 6 inches out and slamming them back in. Rapidash grunted in pleasure, adoring the feeling of his trainers tight ass fucking his horse cock. He had just came, so Darren would have to work for Rapidash's second ejaculation.  
As Darren got more and more used to his Pokemons large size, he felt more and more pleasure. He could feel himself about to cum at any second, without even using his hands. He had never thought having a cock inside of him could feel so good. Darren moved faster and faster, not even losing his tempo when he achingly came, his cum splattering on the grass.  
"Give me your cum, breed me Rapidash." he said, almost begging in fact. Rapidash could feel himself getting close as well, and he wanted it as much as his trainer did and started to move with him, now slamming over half of his cock in in each thrust. Even though Darren had just came, he felt his cock start aching for another burst.  
They were both moving at perfect sync, maximizing the pleasure for both of them. Darren was almost shaking in pleasure, moaning loudly and begging Rapidash to go faster, harder, and stronger. And as if their synchronization as a racer and a mount weren't good enough, they both came together as Rapidash thrusted every last inch into his trainer. Darren shouted in glee as the cock flared deep inside of his inner tunnels, then burst hot semen into his bowels.  
Darren was breathing hard, the staminal effects of horniness wearing off as he felt all around his warm and swelling stomach. "Yes, give me all your cum." he said, as the cock continued to spurt more and more cum. Darren shifted forward, then attempted to tug the flared cock out of his ass, but couldn't do it. He at least had more room in his stomach for the neverending amounts of cum.  
Finally, the cock was finished pumping semen into him, at least until Darren milked one last spurt, filling him to the brim. He waited until the cock unflared then popped the cock out. Surprisingly, none of the cum came out. He dropped down on the ground, unable to walk anymore. He lied back down on the ground, ass sore and body tired. His faithful Rapidash went besides him, and provided a cushion with his belly. They both dozed off together.  
He awoke a few hours later, stomach still bloated. His thoughts were very clear now, and was wondering why the cum hadn't fallen out, even worse was that he was covered in dried cum and needed to wash. He returned his Rapidash to its Pokeball and found a small pond to clean himself. He looked into the waters and a pair of glowing purple eyes stared back at him.


End file.
